


To Touch

by FictionalFeather



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFeather/pseuds/FictionalFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve never been given the opportunity to explore, and right now, the subtle arch of his spine is more inviting than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> (well this is the filthiest thing I've ever put on the internet)
> 
> I don't think the writing in this is my best, but it continued to sit completed in a folder, so I figured I'd probably never go back and edit it and might as well just post it.

You know where the night’s heading; that’s been obvious since Levi started shedding his clothes with his eyes on yours the whole time. It was his equivalent of a strip-show, and you were half hard over it even before he stepped out of his underwear.

But now, he’s face-down on the bed and waiting for you, and as you’re walking over to him almost naked yourself, your own clothes folded neatly into a pile like he’d basically trained you to, you want nothing more than to just run your fingers over the lines of muscle you can see even though he’s about as relaxed as he’ll ever be. You run your hands everywhere you can reach every time he fucks you, but that’s different. In the heat of the moment, you can’t take in the ridges of scars or memorize what makes his breath catch. You’ve never been given the opportunity to explore, and right now, the subtle arch of his spine is more inviting than ever.

His eyes stay on yours, and he starts to roll over as you kneel on the bed.

“No, stay.” You place one hand on his shoulder and press gently, guiding him back down. His expression is guarded now, like you expected, because he doesn’t like to stray from routine. He doesn’t like it when he doesn’t know what’s coming next. But he lets you guide him back down, settling onto his front, and you straddle his thighs, just below that ass of his you’ve spent way too much time ogling. But that’s not your object, at least not yet. You lean forward and brace yourself on his back, thumbs pushing and moving in small circles. His sigh is almost immediate and you can actually feel him relax underneath you now that he realizes what you’re up to.

You start right at the base of his neck, taking in the give and warmth of his skin. There are scars dotted over the oasis of his torso, whether evidence of this life or the one he lived previously, you can’t be sure without asking, and that’s something you don’t want to bother him with, at least not tonight. But you can feel them, the minute differences stark under your fingertips as you slide further along his shoulders. The muscles here aren’t as willing to give, and you dig in a little harder. It might have been your imagination, but you think there’s the smallest hitch in his breathing. You follow tense muscles down his spine, and feel them go knotty and hard inside his shoulder blades. You push your thumbs in hard, and that definitely gets you a near gasp.

“Sorry,” you mutter and glance up to his face. His eyes are shut, and his hands are loose fists in the sheets. “You’re really tense here.”

But he makes no move to stop you, so you keep working his skin under your hands, the knuckles of your thumbs pushing and kneading until they move easily and Levi’s face is relaxed.

You slide your hands back up to his neck and down his shoulders again, letting your fingertips press just hard enough to drag against his skin. You reach out along his arms and knead at the hard muscle there, deceptively strong on his small body, before sliding back up to his neck. You leave one hand to rub over that one protruding vertebra at the base of his neck while your other slides up into his hair. Your fingertips slide and scratch through his prickly undercut.

You don’t often play with his hair, because not only is it so rare for you to touch each other in public, but Levi’s tetchy about his image. He’s hardest on himself about cleanliness and that includes how he looks in the eyes of the world. And with the eyes of so many trained on him, it’s hard to fault him for that.

But he doesn’t move away or even shift underneath you, so you continue. Your fingers card through his short hair until you’re convinced he looks as peaceful as ever will in his life, then slide both hands down his back, following the almost obscene curve of his spine, and spread your fingers over his sides. You don’t spend much time following the lines of his ribs, really just wanting to touch him as much as possible, because you know that if you inadvertently tickle him, the night will almost certainly _not_ end with what you’re hoping for.

You move your hands again and find that his lower back is even tenser than his shoulders had been. Just above where you can feel the bones of his pelvis are hard knots that barely give underneath your thumbs. You dig in hard, but pull back when Levi grunts and shifts his hips.

“Sorry,” you mutter, and go back to rubbing.

You knead with the knuckles of your fingers, pushing the tense muscle in tiny circles to force it to give. Levi’s face is set back into its usual frown, and you can no longer hear the long, deep breaths he’d started taking.

He eventually becomes pliable under your hands, but you don’t stop at his back. You kneel and reposition yourself so that you can push his legs somewhat apart. He turns his head to look at you, but when you smile, he rolls his eyes. It’s the most agreement you’ll get out of him.

You skim your palms over his backside, not quite ready to pause there yet but giving a firm squeeze on your way to his thighs. You start on his left leg, massaging from the top down. His thigh is lean, the only soft of it the vulnerable inside, the place that makes his toes twitch when you touch it and you know it’s half-ticklish, half that he feels the need to protect himself, so you move on. His calf is thick and unyielding, and being able to feel his strength in your hand is another reminder of how deceiving his stature is.

He actually hums when you press your thumbs into the arch of his foot. You smile, delighted to have wrung even that simple response from him. You work the tension of out his foot and move to the other, slowly working your way back up his leg with the same methodical handiwork, having to push his legs further apart as you scoot closer.

When you finally finish, you rest your palms on his ass and lean in to kiss a line down the small of his back, gripping tightly as you do. You push your thumbs inward and tease his entrance, just barely touching him there, and squeeze even tighter. You kiss his spine again, letting your breath warm his skin while you slip one hand underneath him to tug lightly at his balls. He breathes in sharply and turns his head.

“Grab your shirt.” He motions toward your pile of clothes. Confused, you get up and hand it to him, and while you’re climbing back between his legs, he stuffs in underneath his groin.

Ah, of course. So as not to stain the sheets. You could roll your eyes.

Instead you go back to his body, grabbing hold of his hip with one hand and running your other palm over his balls and up the underside of his cock. It’s already a tight fit with your hand trapped between him and the bed, but you can feel Levi pressing against you with each pass of your hand. You pull back enough to press your thumb to his hole, just hard enough that the very tip slides in. He gasps, barely audible. You lean down and place another kiss at the top of his cleft and before the thought can escape your mind, you open him up with both hands and tongue at his entrance. His hips jerk and he gasps, louder this time.

“Brat, what are you doing?”

His voice as he turns to look at you is airy, lacking his usual gravelly authority. You keep your head exactly where it is, not surprised he’s still able to look intimidating.

“If anyone’s going to be clean here, it’s you.”

His eyebrows furrow. You smile, part devious and part nervous.

“It feels good, right? Relax, heichou. Let me.”

Levi continues to stare, long enough that you’re almost afraid you’ve actually killed the mood for good, but he finally looks away.

“Don’t call me that.”

You laugh shortly under your breath and sweep your tongue over him. You can feel him twitch under your tongue and it’s probably the most arousing thing you’ve ever experienced. You grip him even tighter to keep him open to your mouth, running the tip of your tongue in circles around the puckered hole, then lathing broad strokes against it. Levi’s breathing is shaky, you can feel as much, but the most noise he’ll make is a small ‘oh’ that comes out as a huff. You want more.

You press your tongue to his hole and hard as you can and it slides just inside him. Levi tenses and hums, and the fact that it’s so high-pitched urges you on. You flex your tongue as best your can, pressing your lips around him so that when you slide your tongue back you can make this absolutely filthy wet noise that has Levi turning his head face down in his pillow, hands fisted in the sheets.

You don’t relent. You work his hole fast and hard, up, down, in, out, until Levi’s thrusting his hips and letting out a steady litany of small moans over the slick noises you’re making. It’s the most erotic you’ve ever seen him be, spread before you like he is.

You pull back just enough to look at him. His entrance is shiny with spit and twitching, clenching. You wipe slickness from your chin with the back of your hand.

“Can I finger you?”

Levi’s hips jerk forward at that, his ass clenching underneath your hands as he groans, but it still takes him a moment to answer, breathing out a “yes” as he turns to look at you again. And fuck, is it hot – his face is flushed and his eyes are hardly open, and he’s just staring at you like he did that time when you held his arms down on the bed so you could ride him until he came hard inside you.

“Fuck,” you mutter, and lower your mouth back to him.

He moans and drops his head back to the pillow, and you let go of him with one hand to trace the tip of your finger against him. It slides in easily, and you push just a little farther, until the clenching heat refuses to let you stall any longer and you pull away, leaning up to grab the lube from the drawer beside the bed. You take the chance to finally strip your underwear off and rub at your cock, almost sighing with how good it feels to finally relieve some of the throbbing that’s been building ever since you first laid hands on him.

You sit back down on your heels between his thighs and spread some of the liquid over your fingers, feeling the twinging of nervousness in your stomach despite knowing basically what you’re doing. Levi’s been inside you countless times, but this is the first time you’ve ever even asked to do the same for him. He’s watching you again, and even in your current positions, him with his legs spread for you, around you, ass all but being presented to you, having to lean on his forearms to turn around enough to watch you, you’re still exceedingly aware of how easily he can still intimidate you.

But that doesn’t diminish your arousal in the least, and, looking up, you watch his eyes slip shut as you push one finger into him. It’s so hot inside him, and so incredibly tight, and you’re not sure you’ve ever been this turned on before. You thrust your arm back and forth slowly, watching where your finger disappears inside him.

Levi lets his head fall forward, still supporting himself on his elbows, and the muscles around his shoulders are tensed and stand out starkly. You want to run your tongue along those ridges, but the desperateness you hear in Levi’s “another” makes you never want to do anything but make him sound like that again.

You urge another finger inside, but he’s just so tight. You wonder if it’s hurting him at all, and if this is how your body always feel to him, but he’s already making these little movements with his hips before your fingers are all the way in.

You fuck him open slowly, your eyes roving over every inch of his body, desperate as you are to take in as much of him as you can. His body moves with your rhythm, his hips working forward to grind into the shirt beneath him, then arching back into your fingers.

“Eren.”

You aren’t sure if it was an order or a plea, or something else, even, but the way he lets himself pitch forward to lie flat again fuels the fire in your gut. You lift his hips and scoot forward to put your knees under his thighs. His back is arched beautifully like this, and his ass is open to you, enough that when you press even deeper, he twitches and moans sharply. You try it again, and you can just barely tell what you’re aiming for when he twitches again, his whole body jerking. You hold him there and start to fuck him with your fingers. Seeing him like this is so different from how he usually is in bed with you, fucking into you deep and hard so you fall to pieces under him. You love the feeling of him pushing into you, but being the one in control, the one making him fist the sheets and rock his hips in a silent plea for more, is breathtakingly arousing.

You plunge your fingers in harder, faster. You don’t know if you’re hitting that spot, but Levi’s gasps turn into moans, and he pushes his knees into the bed so he can rock against you harder. This also gives you enough room to reach under him and take his cock in hand. He gives a surprised gasp as his hips jerk forward into your hand, and you set a rhythm between your hands, watching intensely as he arches and moves with you. He’s moaning almost unabashedly now, head turned to the side, and you can see that his mouth is only just barely open, his eyebrows high and pushed together. He just looks so caught up in please, and you’re the one doing that.

“Eren,” he moans out in a voice that makes your entire crotch throb. You want so much to touch yourself, but more than that you want to keep watching him come undone by your hands.

His movements are getting sharper, almost desperate, and you try to keep your rhythm steady, but you’re so close to losing it yourself. Levi’s moans rise in pitch suddenly and his entire body goes taut as he clamps down hard on your fingers and lets out this noise, this disgustingly erotic noise as he comes.

You work him through it like he does you, hand moving softly along his cock as he breathes through the aftermath, fingers thrusting slow and shallow before finally slipping free. You let go of his softening cock, but can’t help but trace a fingertip around his hole. He makes a small noise at this, still sensitive, and you swear you feel his thighs tremble.

That’s your final tipping point, and you move his legs so that you’re straddling him again and push your cock between his thighs. Levi groans, but it hardly registers over how damn good it feels, and you’re already thrusting fast against him. He clenches his muscles and you’re finished; you come with a shuddery gasp, fingers hard on his hips. You let yourself fall forward and rest your forehead on his back until you can breathe again.

When you finally roll onto your side, Levi is immediately up and carrying the soiled shirt with him to the bathroom. You hear the water running but you’re too blissed out to have any real thoughts.

You’re wearing a sleepy, content smile as he comes back, and he scoffs lightly as he crawls back beside you.

“Pleased with yourself?”

You grin. “Incredibly.”

He swats at your arm until you move so that he can pull back the covers. “Go wash your mouth out.”

You groan, not wanting to move, but the more you think about it, the more you realize that a little bit of clean-up is probably a really good idea.

The room is dark on your way back to the bed. “You know, I’m pretty sure you enjoyed that just as much as me,” you say as your feel your way under the sheets.

“Shut up, kid.” He pulls you closer to him in the darkness, and you drape your arm over his waist.

“Just saying. I liked it, you liked it. Win-win situation.”

Levi pushes you to lie on your back and presses against your side. “It’s sex. It’s supposed to be a win-win situation. Go to sleep.”

But you can’t for a while. The smile you can’t get rid of only grows when Levi’s breathing turns heavier and he’s asleep on your chest, holding your hand.


End file.
